Don't Ask Me To Be Strong
by chalantness
Summary: Prompt #126: favor. She remembers, once, saying that she would never spoil her own kids. This situation is nothing like that, though, if you knew the story behind it.


**Title: **_Don't Ask Me To Be Strong__  
><em>**Rating:** low T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,100+  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Wally/Artemis  
><strong>Summary:<strong> She remembers, once, saying that she would never spoil her own kids. This situation is nothing like that, though, if you knew the story behind it.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #126: favor  
><strong>Other Inspirations:<strong> none

**Notes:** This exists in a universe that embodies a head-canon of mine, which I'll tell you below after you finish reading this. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Ask Me To Be Strong<strong>

* * *

><p>She doesn't mean to buy it, but as it is, anything pertaining to the <em>Alice in Wonderland<em> tale kind of tugs on her heart, especially recently. For the longest time, Artemis never understood how someone can have so many vastly different emotions associated with one thing.

Now she gets it.

And she had only walked into Target to buy candles. Heaven forbid that their little girl sleep a wink in total darkness, and for whatever reason, she preferred candlelight to a nightlight. Which is fine with Artemis considering it lowers their electricity bill in small doses, but the girl can only sleep if the candles smell like cinnamon and she loves this specific kind that they can only find at Target.

(She remembers, once, saying that she would never spoil her own kids. This situation is nothing like that, though, if you knew the story behind it.)

Anyway, there was a roadblock so she took this shortcut and ended up passing the toy section on her way out. That's when she saw it sitting there amongst these other plush characters, on the very top of the pile. She debated in her mind for about two seconds before snatching it and heading for the registers.

They've lost count of how much _Alice in Wonderland_ merchandise they have.

It's all in her nursery, though, and they could count it if they wanted to. But Artemis really can't handle being in there for long enough to do so, can hardly see all of the toys neatly placed on the shelves and on her bed without feeling _something_, and Wally either hasn't had the time or hasn't had the thought cross his mind. Or he has, and just hasn't told her because he's worried about her reaction.

"Oh, I used to love this story when I was younger," the cashier—a sweet, elderly lady with white hair and a tad bit too much perfume—tells her as she's scanning.

Artemis smiles politely. "Really?"

"Of course! It's a classic," she laughs. "Who's this for?"

"We have a girl." Artemis shoves the cash into her hand. Normally, she's good about being friendly, but she kind of wants to get out of here.

"That's so adorable! She'll love it," she exclaims, then hands her bag. "Here you go, sweetheart. Have a nice day."

She barely gets out a, "You too," before she's running towards the parking lot.

... ...

When she pushes open the door to their apartment, Donna is sitting in the recliner with a camera in hand. She looks up and smiles brightly at Artemis (_God_, it should be a crime to look that stunning in a large sweatshirt and leggings) and gets up, crossing the room to hug her. "How was she?" Artemis asks when they pull back, setting her bags onto the couch.

"Adorable, as always," Donna says. "She's so photogenic."

"Yeah?" Artemis removes her coat, draping it over the back of a dining room chair.

"I'll upload these pictures later so you can see," Donna promises. "She's asleep in her room, and I already fed her dinner, so don't worry about it," she adds, hooking her purse over her arm. "I don't mean to just run out as soon as you have your foot through the door, because you know I normally stay, but tonight's date night."

"Don't even sweat it, Donna," Artemis laughs, squeezing her arm lightly. "Be sure to complain to Dick that Wally's been crying for him, will you?"

"Will do," Donna winks, and kisses her cheek before slipping out the door.

Looking around the apartment, Artemis kind of wished Donna had left a complete mess, pillows to fix, toys to put away, blankets to fold, dishes to clean—_something_ to distract her.

But the place is spotless. It's still a bit too early to be making dinner and they just did laundry yesterday, so for a few minutes, Artemis just stands there with her arms crossed over her chest, feeling cold. Considering how often she used to be home alone in the apartment growing up, she doesn't know why she feels so uncomfortable about it now. Maybe it's _because_ of that, she hates it now.

Though, technically, she's not alone at all.

She bites her lower lip and peers down the hallway, onto the white door with red stickers all over that's left ajar.

It's entirely too silent when she walks over there and softly pushes it open more, and she hesitates right outside, lingering before actually crossing the threshold. It's always warmest in this room, probably because of all the burning candles. Maybe that's why Artemis is always cold.

Her eyes glance over the room and fall onto the small table that's piled with most of the toys.

She's not sure what compels her to do this, but she sits down in the little chair and pulls Mad Hatter's hat across her lap, fingering the material. There's a deck of cards there, too, and a pocket watch, rings and pendants and charms, a tea set with their faces printed on the cups and plates, and multiple plush versions of all of the characters. She remembers exactly when and where she bought everything, too. It kind of scares her.

There are only two things in this room she didn't buy: a leather-bound book and a faded poster taped to the wall above the bed.

Placing the hat back on the large doll, Artemis reaches over and pulls the book from the shelf, opening it on her lap. Two names are written in crayon on that first page, and other than a few small rips and worn-out corners, the book is exactly how she remembers when they first bought it. After all these years, it's still in almost perfect condition.

(She wonders if it's supposed to mean anything.)

Her fingers ghost over the pages. She knows every word by heart and can draw those pictures with her eyes closed if she wanted to; yet she still sits and reads as if it were the first time.

"Artemis?"

Her heart jumps in her chest, head whipping to see a silhouette in the doorway.

"Wally," she says, and then swallows. Her voice sounds choked. "I didn't hear the door open."

"I called out your name twice." He sounds careful yet worried, and Artemis notices that he has the candles she bought in one hand and the doll in the other. He probably saw it in the bag on the couch and decided to put them away himself. He's more than used to being in here, and she's jealous of it. "You didn't hear?"

"I guess not." She closes the book. "I was reading."

He frowns and walks over, setting the stuff onto the table and holding his hands out. She rolls her eyes lightly but sets aside the book and puts her hands in his, letting him pull her up. "Is everything alright?" he asks.

"Yeah," she breathes. "Of course."

"Then why are your eyes all watery?" He runs the pad of his thumb over her knuckles, squeezing her fingers lightly. "What were you doing in here? Did she start crying?"

"No, she's asleep, see? And I told you… I was reading," she says in this soft voice. "Why is it so wrong for me to be in here?"

"Because you _never_ come in here," he whispers, bringing a hand up to run it through her hair. Yeah, she knew that's what he was going to say. "Arty…"

"Can you blame me?"

She hates being angry with him, especially over this, and hates that she lets it get to her this badly, but she can't help it. He knows this, too. Everyone does, which is why they always tiptoe around her nowadays. Wally knows better than to be too obvious about it because he knows her the most, but he still _does_ it, and even if she should appreciate this from everyone, she honestly hates it.

"Being here is a _constant_ reminder!" she hisses, knowing not to raise her voice. "And the way you and everyone else acts around me doesn't help!"

"Arty, they're just trying to—"

"I know! I get it!" she snaps. "They're just being considerate. But I've never been babied before, Wally. I've _always_ had to take it as it is, so I don't get why they think fluffing everything will help!"

"Artemis. Artemis!" She's struggling to get out of his grip but he brings her hands to his chest and tightens, pulling her forward. She tries to tug back but he barely lets her get an inch away. Her face is flushed and there are tears rolling down her cheeks and her breathing is slowly turning into hyperventilation, and she _hates_ everything about this so much.

She can feel Wally staring at her, but it's actually a while before she turns to look back at him, his expression calm and expectant. She doesn't know how he turned into her _rock_, the only person who is patient with her and gets her, the first person she wants to run to and hold her, but he _is_, and now more than ever, she's glad.

"Are you calm?"

She hesitates, but nods. He loosens his grip, just holding her hands now and smoothing his thumb over her skin like he does when he knows she's emotional.

Her eyes flutter closed when he kisses her forehead, and then her cheek, and then her lips. Then he finally releases her wrists and slips his arms around her waist, holding her. She doesn't know when he became so gentle with her or when it became so comforting, either.

"Why did they ask me?" she whispers.

His breath is warm against her face when he exhales, bringing a hand up to comb it through her hair again. She's always loved it when he played with her hair.

"Because she's your sister, Arty," he says in this soft voice, and she opens her eyes and looks at him through the water in them. "Because she loves you, and she needs you."

She feels herself crying when she pushes her face against his neck. "I need her, too. After all these years, I still need her, and she keeps leaving me. We're the only family we have left, so how can she keep doing this to us?" She throws her arms around Wally and clutches his shirt tightly, her knuckles turning white, and crumples against him.

But he keeps her standing in his arms.

"Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because you love her, too," he mumbles against her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and she squeezes tighter.

It seems like a long time before her sobs have settled down into normal breathing again, but he still holds her after that, and she doesn't let go of him, either. The last candle burned out while they hadn't notice, so the room is dark except for the light coming from the hallway and through the window from the moon.

"Hey," he says softly, "I'm not letting you go through this alone, none of us are." She looks at him. "Okay?"

She nods gently. "Okay."

Less than a heartbeat afterward there is shifting coming from the bed and then a soft, confused cry follows, making them turn their heads. "It's just us, sweetie," Wally reassures, then turns back to look at Artemis.

"Go," she whispers. "I'll light the candles."

He gives this smile and kisses her lips soundly, releasing her and walking over to the bed.

Artemis retrieves the matches from the kitchen and sets the candles around the room, lighting each of them. When she turns around, she sees Wally sitting on the small twin-sized bed with his legs stretched out as best as he could, a little girl giggling beside him. Wally looks over at Artemis, then her, and it never fails to amaze Artemis how _green_ her eyes are.

"Hi, baby," she says softly, grabbing the toy she bought from the table and walking over to the bed.

Wally manages to look proud and gentle at the same time as he pulls her onto his lap to make room for Artemis to slip in. When she has her legs underneath the blanket, Artemis takes the girl in her arms and runs her fingers through her dark hair as she hugs the plush Cheshire cat tightly.

"I missed you, Arty," she yawns.

Artemis smiles gently. "I missed you, too, Lian." She shifts, snuggling her cheek against her neck. "Go to sleep, now."

Wally places an arm around Artemis's shoulder and kisses her cheek, shifting closer. They'll be sore in the morning from sleeping like that for the rest of the night, but honestly? It's the most peaceful Artemis has slept in a while_._

* * *

><p><strong>Head<em>-<em>Canon:** Roy and Jade are away—either on the run away from something or towards getting rid of Shadows or whatever threatens their family—and ask Artemis and Wally to take care of Lian and keep her safe. I dub this universe as the "Lian 'verse" because I can see a few more ideas spawning in this 'verse.


End file.
